Sexy Naughty Bitchy Piper
by Will Go Down With The Ship
Summary: Piper was boss at truth or dare. She'd never back down from any dare. Which leads to her most incredible dare to date. Sex (implied), and awkwardness ahead.


Piper was a beast at truth or dare. When she was dared to jump out of a tree into the river she climbed to the top and swan dived right in. When she was dared to spend an entire day with her clothes on backwards she wore them with pride.

Annabeth and Hazel had given Piper a dare they thought she couldn't complete. Too bad for them. Piper wasn't going to miss out on a dare.

That day the Seven, Nico, Reyna, Rachel, and a few others from camp were hanging around the beach. And Jason sure wasn't expecting the immediate turn of events that was about to unfold.

**Jason POV**

It's around noon, we've spent the better part of the morning messing around on the empty beach right by Camp Jupiter.

We played a round of volleyball, Annabeth built a sand castle (which oh my gods we are never suggesting ever again), and we played fetch with Frank. He didn't like it so much, but the rest of us enjoyed it immensely.

"You guys hungry?" Percy asks.

"Yeah man." I reply getting ready to stand up.

"Wait a minute." Annabeth calls everyone's attention, "Missy Piper, you remember that little dare we gave you?" Hazel snickers beside Annabeth.

"Yes ma'am." Piper stands up and brushes sand off of her shorts.

"We've got the music." Annabeth holds up a remote that is for the stereo she brought with us.

"I've got me." Piper smiled.

"Let's hear it then." Annabeth takes a seat on her towel and presses play on the stereo.

The song starts immediately and oh my gods I am not expecting this.

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too. Sexy. Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit. Naughty. When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit. Bitchy. Can't change the way I am. Sexy. Naughty. Bitchy. Me._" She throws her shirt on her towel to reveal a hot pink bikini top that's pushing her... um... Oh alright I'll say it! Boobs! Her boobs! This bikini top is pushing her boobs together and it's really hot.

Somebody help me.

Oh my gods she's taking off her pants.

Oh my gods her bikini bottom is hot pink.

Oh my gods.

Someone.

Anyone.

Help.

"_I'm the kind of girl, girls don't like. I'm the kind that boys fantasies._" They better not unless they're me! I mean, what? Damnit why does she have to be a daughter of Aphrodite!?

"_I'm the kind that your mama and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like._" Holy Hermes she's dancing. Gods damnit stop dancing! Piper! Piper stop please!

"_I may seem unapproachable,_" I take it back. Keep dancing just not on Frank! Please!

"_But that's only to the boys who don't have the right approach or the right ride that makes girls like me wanna hop in and roll._"

Not even fully sure what that means but I think I'm getting hard and I don't like it.

Why are Annabeth and Hazel smiling at me like that!?

"_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality._" Piper stop grinding on Reyna please. None of us are comfortable! Please! And why is Leo biting his lip? If he's getting turned on by this I swear... Reyna please stop blushing it makes me think you're okay with this... Are you? "_I'm a one eighty to the stereotype. Girls like staying home and being innocent._"

So do you Piper, remember that. Oh Hades since when can you do a back flip!?

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too. Sexy. Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit. Naughty. When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit. Bitchy. Can't change the way I am. Sexy. Naughty. Bitchy. Me._"

Piper don't sit on Percy's lap! Piper get off of Percy's lap, "_My mouth never takes a holiday. I always shock with the things I say._" What does that even mean! Stop stroking Percy's muscles! Piper! Piper! Stop!

"_I was always the kid in school who showed up to class about an hour late._" Piper McLean you get off of Nico this instant! He doesn't even swing that way!

"_And when it's come to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I'm clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy._"

Piper please. This is my sanity on the line here. Please. I swear to gods if I have to I might... Wait you can do a full split?

"_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality._" Piper. Seriously, stop nuzzling Annabeth and Hazel. I don't want my mind going there. It... It already goes there enough.

"_I'm a one eighty to the stereotype. Girls like staying home and being innocent._" GET OFF OF GROVER HE ISN'T EVEN HUMAN!

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too. Sexy. Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit. Naughty. When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit. Bitchy. Can't change the way I am. Sexy. Naughty. Bitchy. Me._"

Piper... What are you doing?

Piper?

Piper stop grinding on Rachel!

Rachel stop encouraging her!

"_Sexy, sexy, sexy. Naughty, naughty, naughty. Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy. Me._" Did Clarisse just kiss my girlfriend's cheek? Did she just!?

"_Sexy, sexy, sexy. Naughty, naughty, naughty. Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy. Me._"

I'm uncomfortabe and I'm really unhappy with how hot my girlfriend is right now. WHY ARE YOU SO HOT!?

Maybe if you weren't so hot and weren't currently doing that incredible... I mean uh... Impressive, yeah impressive thing with your hips I wouldn't feel really inclined to do you right now- I mean wait, no. I don't want that!

I mean I do but I don't I just. Ugh! Stop making me sexually confused!

"_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality._"

I will say this, I did not know she could do that with her body. That's impressive.

"_I'm a one eighty to the stereotype. Girls like staying home and being innocent._"

Wait, why are you looking at me like that? Piper, Piper stop coming closer. Piper stop. Piper. No!

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too. Sexy. Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit. Naughty. When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit. Bitchy. Can't change the way I am. Sexy. Naughty. Bitchy. Me._"

Piper please get off of me I don't want you to um... Feel that thing in my uh... Oh for Artemis sake I don't want you to feel my total hard on right now! Stop touching your breast Piper. I don't need this in my life right now. I don't need this no matter how badly I want it. I mean- ah to Hades with it.

I realize my hands are on your waist. I also realize I'm smiling. Please do whatever you feel necessary I've officially given up.

"_I like all my shorts to be a little too. Shortly. Unlike all my guys I like them tall with. Money. I love all my nights to end a little bit. Nasty. Can't change the way I am. Sexy. Naughty Bitchy. Me._" Holy crap Piper I didn't think you could to a middle split, on me. Impressed.

And just, by the way. Um. Thanks for sitting on my waist and not on my um... Yes. Thank you.

Your hands are really soft by the way. I hope you don't notice the goosebumps on my chest because your hands are really soft. I realize we're laying down but... We're not going to do it here on the sand are we? I mean people are watching and I'd be kind of ashamed to do that in front of them...

"_I pick, my skirts, to be. Sexy. Just like, my thoughts, a bit. Naughty. When I'm, out with, my girls. Bitchy. Can't change, I am. Sexy. Naughty. Bitchy. Me._"

I hear applause as I start rigorously making out with my insanely hot girlfriend. I know I have a hard on and I know everyone's wolf whistling but no I really don't care.

"I'm still the queen of dares." Piper says pulling back from me a bit.

"I dare you to keep kissing me." I say so she'll come back to my lips.

"Hey love birds you still hungry?" Percy calls.

I flip him the bird and get a chorus of howls as I pick up my girlfriend, still making out with her, and walk into a nearby changing room.

It's small, cramped yeah.

But you haven't really lived until you've had sex in a place you're not supposed to be having sex.


End file.
